The Hokage's Vacation
by Ramen-For-Life
Summary: With the help of Shikamaru, Naruto had managed to take a week out of the office. This is just a look into what Naruto would do if he had a week's vacation. How would he spend his time with his kids, and wife? Hoping for fun, light hearted and even a little dirty. So, rating is forsure mature.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
This is just a look into what Naruto would do if he had a week's vacation. How would he spend his time with his kids, and wife? Hoping for fun, light hearted and even a little dirty. So, rating is forsure mature.  
R&R appreciated 33

The Hokage's Vacation  
Chapter 1:  
Sunday: Hinata's perfect morning.

-

Hinata's bare chest and stomach pressed against her husband's back. Her arm over his torso with her pinky tucked into the front of his boxers. The Uzamaki home seemed at peace in the early hours of the day. For Hinata the morning was the only time she really had to spend with Naruto. He was always so busy with work, and being Hokage. Hinata knew he would one day be Hokage, and she never lost hope and faith in that. Her love for him only grown stronger through the years.

The sun was slowly starting to creep up over the Leaf Village walls. There was hardly ever a day for Hinata where she could sleep in like this. Most mornings she would wake up finding that Naruto was already out of bed. Other mornings she was up with him making sure he ate something before he beat the sunlight to the Hokage's office. She had even had the rare occasion she woke up curled up in one of the kids' rooms.

For Hinata it was hard to imagine a life without Naruto. He was everything to her. She loved him for who he was. When others laughed at him for his childhood dreams; she was rooting for him deep down in her heart. She devoted so much love in her heart to Naruto that she would willingly step in front of Pain to protect Naruto. She found inspiration in Naruto's drive to be a great shinobi, and one day be Hokage. She admired the love and compassion he had for a village that rejected him. She told herself she wanted to be brave like Naruto.

The dream of Naruto becoming Hokage, their marriage, having children together; it was everything she could imagine it to be. She was even amazed to find her Himawari continued the Hyuga legacy of the Byakugan. Hinata found so much love in her heart for her children. She saw so much of Naruto in her son, and so much of her sister and cousin in daughter. Her love for her family only made these mornings even more precious to her.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled realizing that Naruto was still in the bed with her. She kissed the back of his neck and pressed her body gently against his. Naruto let out a happy, but sleepy groan. Hinata's hand moved up from Naruto's waist, up to his chest. She lightly kissed his neck and the warmth of her bathed Naruto's neck. Naruto groaned again. He moved his hand over hers on his chest. And mumbled.

"Good morning." Hinata smiled against his shoulder.

"Hina." Naruto was smiling. He slowly turned on his back trying his best not to be clumsy. Typically, he was the one to accidently elbow her or hurt himself when they had a perfect moment like this. He placed both hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. There was a smile of bliss on Naruto's face. Hinata hardly got to see that look these days. Hinata placed her hand over his stomach and stroked his belly button with her thumb. The smallest touch from her was like electricity through Naruto's body. He parted his lips slowly and bit his bottom lip.

"Hokage." She kissed his cheek. Naruto's ears perked hearing Hinata.

"Hina.." His voice already giving off a lustful tone. Hinata blushed against his bicep. She loved arousing him, but in turn it made her cheek bright pink hearing him say her name in pleasure. Hinata's fingers moved further down his stomach, until they found the fabric of his boxers. She turned her cheek to plant kisses on his bicep.

"Callin' me that in this room…" He licked his bottom lip now. He loved when Hinata explored his body like this. The last couple months had been hard for them to have time _to take their time_ when it came to being intimate. He knew how much Hinata longed for these moments, and how much she loved seeing him helpless, high strung, and begging for it. _Only for Hinata_. She was the only person that could get him to submit to what she wanted. He loved seeing her take control in the bedroom, because outside these walls she was the opposite.

She lightly bit his bicep as her fingers disappeared into Naruto's boxers. She found that he was rather aroused already. She pressed her palm against his arousal. She pushed her stomach and chest against the side of his body and smirked looking up at Naruto's face. The look of pleasure on his face made her want him so bad. Her fingers wrapped around his arousal and she started stroking him slowly.

"Damn. Hina." He couldn't help it. Slowly opened his eyes to look into her eyes. As she moved her hand swiftly, they both looked into each other's eyes. Naruto's eyes filled with lust and pleasure. He thrusted into her hand. She smirked at him. Her cheeks pinker than before, but she didn't stop. He remained with his hands behind his head. He wanted Hinata to have this moment. Sometimes he felt bad because he knew it is because he is Hokage that she couldn't have him every day. She always supported him through everything, and he felt like a bad husband some times because she couldn't have mornings like this more often.

"The kids are sleeping…" She warned him. "Shhh." She continued to please him. Hinata's thumb eagerly brushed over the tip of his arousal and was met with Naruto groaning in pure pleasure.

"kinda hard… y'know…" Naruto looked down his torso to watch Hinata's hand working quickly. He breathed out _"fuck"_ at the sight of his wife pleasing him.

"Like what you see, Hokage?" Hinata's voice in control and eyes focused at watching Naruto's facial expressions. Naruto was amazed every time she took control like this. It pushed him even further over the edge hearing her speak to him like this. He never knew she could be so bossy, and controlling until they became intimate. His mind was literally blown by it. He loved it. He looked forward to it every time they made love, No one would ever believe that Hinata of all people would be like this in the bedroom.

"I'm already… so close… "Naruto's fingers curled into fists tightly behind his head.

"shh." She warned him again. She moved her hand up his stomach and within moments Hinata had wiggled from her panties and straddled Naruto. He had to gulp down a moan as Hinata's breasts bounced over him. He used the opportunity to bring his hands to her thighs. He watched her body lower over his, and her body completely take his arousal. She breathed out a lustful hiss as she started to grind against him. Naruto closed his eyes and lifted his chin as his blond hair was pressed into the pillow as he arched into her thrust to maximize the pleasure.

"Please, Hina." Naruto's voice raspy and low. His eyes still closed. His fingers dug into her thighs as he was taken over by a wave of pleasure. He was completely hers.

Hinata leaned her body over his and pushed her hips down aggressively against his. She put her lips to his ear. Naruto could hear and feel her quickened breath against his ear; which at that point Naruto knew he was not going to last much longer. His hands left her thighs, and he found her breasts and groped her letting his thumbs rub aggressively against her nipples.

"Naruto." She growled in his ear.

"I'm gunna…" Naruto lifted his head from the pillow panting.

"Naruto." She growled again, her hands gripped his shoulders, and her thrusting becoming fast paced now. Naruto moaned her name loudly. He worked his hips to match her thrusting. Both their bodies tensed in their cores, and Hinata's body slightly trembling. He moved his hands to her butt, and pushed her hips down roughing into his thrust. Naruto clenched his teeth and groaned pushing his hips forcefully up. Hinata shivered, and both their bodies tensed up in ecstasy.

"Me too." She pressed her cheek to his, and breathed heavily.

Within moments they were both shivering in the aftermaths of each other's climaxing.

Hinata laid on top of her husband and lifted her chin to lightly and lovingly brush her nose against his throat.

"I need to stay home more often." Naruto spoke happily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: takes place right after chapter 1 :)

The Hokage's Vacation  
Chapter 2:  
Sunday: A day with Papa

After showering and getting dressed both Hinata and Naruto walked to the kitchen. Both of them had smiles on their faces and they kissed each other hugging and letting out small chuckles and giggles as they got lost in the moment with each other. Hinata noticed how young Naruto sounded as they held each other closely. Her heart soared knowing that for now he was so carefree. She always felt that Naruto carried around so much on his shoulders even when he was a kid. He had so much in his life to hold him down. She hugged him tightly and kissed him one last time.

"Want to help me with the kids while I cook us breakfast?" She smiled widely.

"Sure." He smiled down at her. "Anything for you, Hinata Uzumaki." He gave her a fox like smirk. He left the kitchen and walked to his daughter's room. He was smiling the whole way there. His vacation started out perfectly.

Hinata started taking out the ingredients needed to make breakfast for the four of them. She started the stove and got a frying pan warming up on the burner. She had developed a routine and over time became very quick and efficient at getting meals ready. She was not the greatest at cooking, but she wasn't the worst either. She faired as average. The smell of eggs and bacon danced through the Uzumaki home. She placed everything at the table and grabbed the milk from the fridge. She toasted up some sliced of bread and buttered them. As she filled a plate with toast she listened for the sounds of Naruto and the kids. She loved hearing them all together. She was sure she heard something about a shadow clone, and picking flowers… and a horse who eats ramen noodles. Hinata smiled.

Naruto showed up at the table with Boruto in his arms and Himawari on his shoulders. He sat his son down on a chair and then next was Himawari. He kissed his daughter on the top of her head and sat next to Boruto. He had explained to both the kids that Shikamaru helped him come up with a fun game for the family to play. It was a Hidden Leaf Scavenger hunt. He had made a list of 15 items that they had to collect and the first one to return the list to Shikamaru by lunch time decides where they eat and what they do in the afternoon. At first Boruto hated the idea, but the more Himawari talked about it the more excited he found himself getting. Hinata and Boruto made team 1 and Himawari and Naruto made team 2. Hinata thought that was a fun and fair way to solve the afternoon plans.

When they were all done eating they finished getting dressed and ready to go. All four of them met Shikamaru right outside the main building in the village. Everyone exchanged greetings and Shikamaru gave Naruto the _you better not be thinking about work on your vacation_ talk _._ Naruto assured him that the last person in the Hidden Leaf thinking about work was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Big brother said this was not going to be fun at all." Himawari smiled up at Shikamaru.

"At least I have mom." Boruto smirked at his sister. Shikamaru smiled seeing the competitiveness of the kids.

"Okay okay. Sadly, my troublesome work awaits me. Here are the scrolls. 15 items that must be returned to me in 2 hours." He handed Himawari the scroll with an H on it, and to Boruto the one with the letter B.

"Okay Boruto, we got this." Hinata encouraged him to open the scroll. "If you don't want ramen for lunch… we must win." She nudged her son in the shoulder and laughed.

"Hey now!" Naruto laughed at Hinata.

Shikamaru watched the family, and he felt happy for Naruto. This was a man who had been through hell his whole life. Shikamaru talked about his life being a drag, but Naruto has had it harder than anyone he knew. Naruto was an orphan in this village. His parents died to save him, and made a Jinchuriki. Naruto had a hard time fitting in at the academy, and many times over the people of the village hated him for what he had within him. Naruto's fought for the village, for his friends, and learned all about what made a great Shinobi. He developed his own Ninja way, and paved the road for others to follow. He made himself known to everyone.

Shikamaru felt if there was anyone who deserved to have time with their family, it ought to be the one that fought so hard to defend it. That the person that had been through so much hell should be deserving of a week with his family. Shikamaru could only imagine the strain on Naruto to be tied down to the job. Shikamaru could see the looks on Himawari, Boruto and even Hinata's face when Naruto wasn't with them. The seemed content but not filled with the joy that he could see right now this very second. It was just another thing about Naruto that could not be denied. His childlike nature and carefree attitude made everyone feel so young around him. His family especially.

"Read it papa!" Himawari held the scroll to her dad. "We better hurry."

"A book about shinobi survival, something that belongs to the Hokage, A flower from the Yamanaka flower shop, something that belongs to the Hyuga clan, a snack from Choji, a shinobi tool…." Naruto quickly went through the list out loud, and then smiled at Himawari. "Let's do this!"

Naruto raised his hands to his chest and started to sign the shadow clone jutsu.

"Oh yeah." Shikamaru pointed to Naruto. "No shadow clones."

"Not having ramen!" Boruto grinned widely as Hinata and Boruto entered the Hokage office. Hinata smiled at her son. "Here is everything!"

"15 minutes early." Shikamaru nodded impressed with how quickly they returned.

"The thought of having ramen for lunch motivated him to make sure the Hokage lost." Hinata patted Boruto on the back.

Five minutes till 2, and Himawari came into her dad's office on his shoulders. Himawari looked at her mom and brother in shock. Naruto made a pouty face seeing that his son had beat him. He tossed the stuff on his desk.

"Himawari… you just got too much in to spending time with Grandpa!" He picked her up from his shoulders and put her down on the ground. Himawari looked at her dad and they both grinned.

"Not ramen it is!" Shikamaru said to the Uzumakis.

The Uzumakis had lunch at the Barbeque house. Hinata and Naruto were both surprised that Boruto didn't pick hamburgers for lunch. They all laughed and ate and discussed the craziness of the scavenger hunt. Hinata laughed at her husband for going to the Hyuga clan home to see her dad and ask for something. She told him he could have simply taken anything from the closet that had a Hyuga clan crest on it. Boruto told Himawari and his dad about Hinata mistaking a medical scroll for a mission report. They all laughed with each other and a little bit at each other. After they ate Boruto told them he wanted to see a movie about the Legendary Shinobi Warriors. They all of course went and watched the movie with him.

Hinata told herself she really owed Shikamaru a thank you for getting Naruto out of the office for a week. This was only the first day of his week off and she could already see, hear, and feel the family reconnecting and bonding. She let Boruto and Naruto sit with each other in the movie. On the way home after the movie Naruto and Boruto play fought with each other mimicking the shinobi characters in the movie. Hinata and Himawari took their time walking so that Himawari could stop and pick flowers with her for the kitchen vase.

Dinner came quickly enough and the kids took their baths and got ready for bed. Naruto promised Himawari two stories involving Shadow Clones acting out the story while he narrated. In the middle of the first story Boruto interrupted with one of his clones, and Himawari laughed. Hinata relaxed on the couch opposite them. She was glad to have a break from fighting with the kids to do things. A day working together as a family. Naruto kept the kids entertained while Hinata cleaned up the kitchen.

"G'night papa!" Himawari hugged her dad tightly and let out a happy sigh.

"G'night my little girl." He kissed her the top of her head. Himawari ran to her mom and hugged her good night and told her today was so much fun. Hinata smiled at Himawari and agreed with her.

Naruto put Himawari to bed, and then came back for Boruto. Naruto held out his fist to his son. His son smiled at him and they fist pumped. Naruto ruffled his son's hair and told him to tell his mom good night. After that Naruto walked with Boruto down the hall to his room. When they entered his room Boruto turned to his dad and waved his hand to "shoo" him away. Naruto stayed in the door way.

"What?" Boruto asked staring at his dad.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care if things when I am not home. Thank you for being good to Himawari and your mom." Naruto's voice being sincere.

"Have you ever seen mom mad?" Boruto tried to take this mushy bonding moment away from his dad and keep it light hearted. They both grinned at each other and laughed.

"That I have, m'boy." Naruto backed out of the door way. "G'night son."


	3. Chapter 3

The Hokage's Vacation

Chapter 3:

Monday: Sparing with Boruto

The last three months have been nothing but work for Naruto. He tried his best to be the best Hokage he could be, and at the same time try to be there for his family. For Naruto there is no making excuses. He knew he needed to try harder. His kids didn't ask for their dad to be so busy that birthdays would be ruined, or special occasions would go without their dad. It was always _Lord Hokage this, and Lord Hokage that…_ Naruto had to admit to himself that there was one thing he never had in his life to model after it was a family. Sure, he could see family from a distance in other people's lives… but not a family of his own to show him what it really meant to be there for your kids, or to be a great dad. Some days he started at his own dad's picture asking him questions about Boruto, or even himself. _Dad, what would you do with me when I acted up like Boruto does? Dad, how would you make time for your work responsibilities, but also be at home for dinner every night? Would mom ever get mad at you because you were so busy?_ More often than not Naruto found himself in tears talking to a picture of his dad. He wished he could get answers from him. He wished his dad was there for him when he was younger so that now he could know what to do with his own son.

Naruto knew Hinata was every bit understanding and when he was not around she would do her best to explain Naruto's point of view, and defend him. Naruto found himself telling Hinata every once in a while, that he knows he is _uncool_ to Boruto and Himawari. Hinata would shake that nonsense out of his head and reassure him that he is doing his best as a leader of the village and as their father. She refused to listen to him talk down on himself. Hinata's faith in him always made him smile.

Naruto promised Boruto that today was going to be just him and his dad training. The morning started with Naruto and Hinata waking up smiling at each other. They cuddled and snuggled for half an hour in bed before Himawari came to the door and poked her head in the room. She did not come in the room, but instead stayed in the doorway.

"Pa! You're still here?" She giggled.

"All week sweet girl." Hinata reminded her.

"Oh! Okay!" Himawari ran away and off to the living room area.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other and agreed that they should get up. Naruto got up and started to get dressed. Half way through the process Naruto noticed Hinata was still in bed, and watching him. He bit his lip at her and tossed his shirt on the bed. Hinata giggled at her husband.

"Now who is the one who likes what they see?" Naruto hopped to the bedroom door, locked it and made his way to the foot of the bed. He placed his fingers on the button to his pants and raised an eyebrow to his wife.

"Such a shame that I just put them on. Isn't it?" Naruto slowly kneeled on the bed, and his fingers still tempting the button to come undone.

"Planning on teasing me, Hokage?" She started to feel gutsy knowing the bedroom door was now locked, and off in the distance it sounded like the tv was turned on.

"Hinata…" Naruto licked his bottom lip. "You know how much calling me that—"

"Gets you all worked up?" Hinata glanced down at Naruto's fingers. They were still on his pants button.

"Teasing me, Hinata…" Naruto stood up and grabbed his shirt off the bed and winked at her.

"You started it." She smiled at him. She knew he was trying so hard to get in the bed with her.

Naruto put his shirt on and made a mischievous smirk her way. He knew that if Himawari was awake it was only a matter of time for Boruto. He walked to the side of the bed where Hinata was laying, and kneeled down to kiss his wife on the forehead. He moved a hand under the blanket, and caressed her thigh.

"You are a different sort of troublesome." He moved his fingers to her inner thigh. "Why don't you just stay in bed while I get breakfast made and take care of the kids…."

"Hmm…" Hinata let the moment last as long as she could. She slowly leaned her head back. Naruto could not resist her neck being exposed like that. He moved his lips to her neck and slowly kissed.

"And if you get lonely in here thinking about me…. "Naruto breathed on her neck. "I can send a shadow clone to check on you." His voice cheeky.

"Teasing me?" Hinata moved a hand to the back on Naruto's neck and gently pulled him closer. "You'd get jealous of yourself?" She could not imagine Naruto using a shadow clone for something like that. He would not be able to stand knowing what his clone is doing with her. Naruto let out a chuckle. His fingers lightly brushed over her skin some more. He listened to Hinata's breathing showing signs of excitement.

"You think?" He kissed her neck one last time and slowly lifted his head. He removed his hand from under the sheet. Hinata released his neck and watched him stand up. "You still drive me so crazy Hinata Uzumaki." Naruto knew she loved being called Uzumaki. She had wanted to be with him for as long as she remembered… she loved being his. Hinata pulled the blanket to her chin and bit her lip.

Naruto left the bedroom and walked into the living room and scooped his daughter up in his arms and hugged her. He asked her what she wanted for breakfast, and she told him she wanted mama to make breakfast. Naruto told her he was doing breakfast this morning. Himawari made a pouty face. Naruto chuckled and told her that she could help him. So, they both went to the kitchen and looked around for something to make. It was no lie, Naruto was great at making one kind of food. Ramen; Instant ramen.

"Maybe just some cereal?" Himawari said.

"Not toast?" Naruto pointed to the bread.

"I don't like burned toast." Himawari put her fingers over her nose as she spoke. "yuck."

"Who said anything about it being burned?" Naruto said defensively.

"Pa." Himawari said seriously.

"Okay fine. Cereal." Naruto grabbed the milk from the fridge and took it to the table. He sat Himawari down, and got the bowls and cereal. As he was returning to the table with spoons, he heard a yawn from the hallway.

"Big Brother!" Himawari was happy to see Boruto awake. "Come eat with us."

The three of them ate breakfast together. Naruto wondered if Hinata fell back asleep, and was tempted to check on her. He thought about it for a couple minutes while Himawari and Boruto talked amongst themselves. Naruto listened to his kids talking and smiled having this time with his kids.

"Big brother was uncle Sasuke able to come?" Himawari watched her brother pour his cereal and milk.

"Nope. That's okay! I don't need him to kick the Hokage's butt: Boruto smirked at his dad. Naruto made a surprised expression.

"SO the plan was to team up against me?" Naruto shook his head.

"The plan was to get Sarada to team up with you." Boruto started shoveling the cereal into his mouth.

"Oh yes… Sarada… "Naruto started on his cereal.

"Well it will be just you and me then." Boruto smiled.

After they ate Naruto cleaned the dishes. Himawari ran to her room to look for a couple toys she wanted to take with her to the park. She returned to the living room and sat on the couch next to her dad. Himawari brushed her doll's hair. Boruto took his hand held game and told his dad he had two hours then they would meet in the open field behind the academy. Naruto gave him the thumbs up and promised he would be there. Naruto sat on the couch and stretched his arms out and placed then casually behind his head. He was looking forward to training with Boruto. He wanted to spar with him for a while now, but time always seemed to be a restraint for Naruto.

"Mama!" Himawari ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Hina." Naruto smiled over at his wife. "So I am no good at cooking according to the kids… we ate cereal."

"Himawari? Did you tell your father that?" Hinata was giving her a seriously look.

"She didn't… not exactly. It's okay." Naruto sat up slightly. He did notice that Hinata did expect and even demand that their kids respect their dad. Naruto made a _shooing_ motion with one of her hands. "I am just not a cook, y'know?"

"Hinata walked to the couch and sat down with Himawari in her lap. Naruto smiled at Hinata and then leaned back into his hands again. He closed his eyes with a relaxed sort of sigh. It was nice to not have to separate himself into multi shadow clones, fill out reports, and stare at a screen all day. He just could be the usual Naruto.

"Boruto left?" Hinata helped Himawari with her doll's hair.

"Already left. I am meeting him later to spar." Naruto said.

"No Uncle Sasuke, though." Himawari added.

Hinata started getting things ready to go out and run errands. She also planned to meet Shino and Kiba at the park with Himawari so they could catch up a little. It had been a while since he spent time with them. Naruto played hide and seek with Himawari a couple times and then Hinata was ready to go. The three of them left, but parted ways on the main road. Naruto headed to the field to meet his son.

"Ready!?" Boruto saw his dad walking up.

"Bushy Brows!" Naruto was grinning seeing Rock Lee with Boruto.

"I could not help but hear you two made plans to train." Rock Lee bowed his head in respect to the Hokage. "Hokage."

"Definitely overdue." Naruto made a _ready_ stance.

"I must stay and see this." Rock Lee looked to Boruto and the Hokage for the okay.

"Stay and watch me kick his butt!?" Boruto made a chuckle. "Let's do this dad!"

Both Naruto and Boruto nodded at Rock Lee and gave a competitive "heh!"

"Perfect!" Rock Lee stepped back from them. Rock Lee had seen Naruto fight many times, and lately wondered if Naruto still had the spring of youth within him. Naruto and Boruto put their fingers up to their chins; almost mimicking each other. Rock Lee of course knew what this was.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" both spoke simultaneously. Two Narutos and two Borutos appeared.

It took only but a split second for the clones to charge after each other. The original Boruto pulled a black shuriken from his pocket and threw it swiftly at his dad. Naruto dodged it and crouched down on one knee. He glanced at his clones fighting, and then smiled widely. He stood up and ran to his son. Boruto started throwing punches, and Naruto blocked them. He smirked at his son.

"You aren't even trying, are you?" Naruto asked his son as he dodged a kick.

Boruto laughed at his dad's words.

Naruto continued to dodge, and then backed off. He ran a little way up the field. He brought his fingers up again, but this time it was a "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"

40 Narutos appeared and all took charge toward Boruto. Boruto stared momentarily stiff. He knew his dad was probably the best at Multi Shadow Clones, but how to get away from it now that he was fighting him. Boruto quickly made two more clones. He brought a hand up and focused on the change in nature. A Rasengan appeared in his hand, and he threw it at the group of clones. The original Naruto jumped high in the air off his clones' shoulders. A clone joined him and ran up the Original Naruto's back and jumped off his shoulders.

"Time for an old move!" Naruto came flying down into a drop kick with clone, in midair, falling with him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Barrage!"

The original Naruto drop kicked a clone of Boruto and it vanished, Naruto laughed at himself. He forgot how much of a rush he got from fighting like this. The original Boruto held a perfect Rasengan on his hand and he ran up to his dad. Two of the Naruto clones tackled Boruto down, and the Rasengan lost form and fizzled out. A Boruto clone rushed through the _*poof*_ of two more Naruto clones vanishing. The original Naruto blocked a kick from the Boruto clone.

"Come on Boruto! Don't hold back." Naruto punched the clone of his son in the stomach and it _*poof*_ vanished.

"Grr!" Boruto kicked the clones of his dad off him. He grabbed more shurikens from his pocket. He threw them at the clones and they _*poof*_ vanished.

"You're an Uzumaki!" Naruto egged him on. Naruto made 20 more clones, and ran towards the tree in the distance.

"Oh no you don't!" Boruto chased his dad. Naruto clones grasped at the jacket flapping behind him. A couple of the clones letting out throaty taunting laugh.

"Ready for another Barrage!?" Naruto's feet carried him up the tree and he waited for his son to get closer. Two clones followed the original Naruto up the tree.

Lee stood in awe of the energy Naruto had all kept up inside him. Lee was just getting used to the old man Naruto. The one that let office work weigh him down, and let the small tasks as Hokage exhaust him. Lee was amazed that Naruto still had all this in him. Lee never saw Naruto training these days so he has not expected such a scene. Lee could feel nostalgic looking at his Hokage sparing with Boruto. Lee made a fist with one hand and threw it in the air cheering for Naruto.

"No!" Boruto made a small Rasengan; just big enough to hit the tree. The original Naruto wobbled at the top of the tree branch as the tree became unsteady. Naruto Jumped down.

"Rasengan and Shurikens… Not good enough, boy!" Naruto pointed behind Boruto. When Boruto turned around 30 clones tackled him down, and from the sky came three drop kicks. "Uzumaki, Naruto Barrage!" the three clones yelled.

Naruto released all his clones, and heard the groan of his son under all the clones as they vanished. Naruto crouched down by his son and smiled brightly. He held a hand out to his son to help him up. Boruto shook his head with a smile. He stared at his dad and winked. Naruto made confused face.

"Don't underestimate me dad!" Boruto slowly sat up groaning the whole time. Naruto watched his son.

Naruto thought he heard feet running in the grass behind him. As he turned his body to check it out, A clone of Boruto carried a Rasengan in front of his sprinting toward Naruto. If Naruto didn't move that Rasengan would hit him right in the chest.

"Whoooa!" Lee was getting excited watching Boruto's clone come into view after seeing all Naruto's clones were released.

Naruto ducked low and threw out his leg just in time to trip the clone of his son. The clone flew head over heels over Boruto. The original Boruto watched in amazement as the clone flew over him. He watched the Rasengan fizzle away and as the clone hit the ground it * _poof*_ vanished.

Lee ran to the Hokage and Boruto and pure excitement and happiness overcame him. He stopped at Boruto's side and offered a hand to help him up. Boruto took Lee's help and stood up and brushed the dirt from his hands and clothes.

"What's wrong old man?" Boruto speaking in the cocky tone that Lee was so familiar with from the younger Naruto.

"Old man!?" Naruto stood up moments after Boruto. "That was nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing, Hokage. He caught you off guard." Lee made another fist of excitement and held it up his level with his heart.

"Your Rasengan has improved." Naruto smiled at his son.

Boruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself and happy that his dad was spending this time with him. He hardly found time to spend with his dad, but this was, well to Boruto, perfect. Naruto smiled wider at his son and held a fist out, and Boruto met his dad's fist with a fist pump. Naruto pulled his son close and gave him and embarrassing long hug. Boruto might have been okay with it in the privacy of their home, but his dad was so uncool and always did it when there was someone around.

"That's my son." He ruffled Boruto's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hokage's Vacation  
Chapter 4:  
Monday: A Dinner Date with Himawari

* * *

Naruto found himself rather sore after the training and sparing with Boruto. Sure, he is an Uzumaki with a tailed beast residing in him, so healing and recovery should be no problem for him. Lately, that has not been the case, especially since he hardly does anything to get decent exercise. His clones have worked out more than he has. His sleep has been inconsistent, and well… Hinata does her best to cook well balanced meals, but is Naruto isn't there to eat…

Once he and Boruto returned home from their time together, Naruto took a seat on the couch. It started out as just sitting, but then turned into laying down with his long legs hanging over the edge of the couch and his hands on his chest snuggly. Hinata had reminded Naruto about his dinner plans with Himawari at sundown. Himawari was excited to spend time with her dad, and looked forward to this all day.

Time passed and Naruto had drifted in and out of sleep, until finally he was out. Himawari had waited patiently for the sun to set. She even sat on the patio with a bunch of flowers that Ino had given her earlier that day, and told the flowers stories and played with the petals, careful not to damage them. As soon as the sun was no longer in sight Himawari ran into the house. She looked for her mom. Hinata was hard at work making sure the kids clothes were put away, and reminding Boruto that he was to be ready in ten minutes so he could go on a dinner date with her to the small burger place that had just opened in town.

"He is still asleep." Hinata patted Himawari on the head.

"I will wake him!" Himawari held her fist up in the air and brought it down dramatically. Hinata saw so much of the younger Naruto in that, that she giggled.

"No Gentle Fist, young lady. No matter how frustrated you get." She warned Himawari, but then both her and her daughter laughed.

"Oh Pa!?" Himawari said in a taunting voice. "Wakey Wakey!" She held up two fingers and pretended to poke a body in its Chakra points in midair. Hinata smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry Ma!" Himawari marched off to the living area. Boruto poked his head into Himawari's room where Hinata was and made a creeped-out face.

"Why do you let her pretend like that?" Boruto shuddered. "She is scary like that."

"She is only joking." Hinata smiled at her son.

"For now." Boruto disappeared off to his room to get his shoes on/

Himawari stood beside her sleeping dad. She poked his whiskers. Naruto made a ' _mmmm?'_ noise and turned his face toward her. She stared at his sleeping face still. She poked him again. Naruto stayed motionless.

"Pa!" She grabbed his shirt fabric from the sleeve and shook him. "Wake up."

Naruto did not move. Himawari pulled on him and pushed on him. Naruto turned over on the couch, knees bent so he was curled with his back facing Himawari. Himawari made a surprised face, and started pushing on his back telling him he needed to wake up. Telling him she was hungry. Himawari growled frustrated with her dad's lack of waking up. Himawari climbed up on the couch, and over her dad. She wiggled her body in between Naruto's ribs and the couch. She pressed her back up against the couch and placed both feet flat against her dad. One foot pressing on his ribcage and the other on his upper stomach.

"Okay pa! You asked for it!" She bent her knees In and wiggled her toes eagerly. "Time. To. Wake. UP!" She pushed her legs out as forcefully and quickly as possible. Her dad fell right off the couch and straight on the floor. He growled loudly. Himawari leaned forward and peered over the couch at her dad. Naruto's eyes squinted open to see his daughter looking down at him from the couch. He felt a pain in his shoulder and hip.

"Are you awake now?" She smiled sweetly at him. Naruto told himself that she should have known better than to fall asleep on the couch. Himawari took pleasure in tormenting him. Naruto wondered if that was an Uzumaki thing. He could not have pictured Hinata or Hinabi doing these troublesome things to their dad. He thought about the time he met his mom through chakra seals. He remembered she was Indeed the red hot habanero of the hidden leaf. She had a fierce temper, but also a sarcastic funny side.

"what's the big idea?" Naruto painfully groaned to Himawari.

"Dinner Pa!" She rested her chin in her palms and elbows propped her up on the couch. Her smile still sweet. Naruto laid his head down on the ground and sighed.

Himawari took that as a sign her dad needed more encouragement to get up. She hopped off the couch her bottom landing right on her dad's stomach. She sat on him as if she was a bench. Her back facing the couch. Her dad groaned in pain again. His pain made Himawari giggle. She held up her hand to his face her pointer finger and middle fingers together to make the spar sign. She grinned widely and poked her dad's whiskers.

"Don't you want to go eat some ramen with me?"

"Ramen…" Naruto whimpered.

"Yeah! You told me that I could pick whatever I wanted and I want to eat what will make you happy. Ramen, pa!" She stood up and held her hands out to him as if she was going to help him get to his feet.

"Hima," Naruto chuckled taking her hands and pretending to get her help. He managed to get to his feet. "Are you sure you want ramen?"

Himawari smiled. Naruto grinned and held a thumbs up out toward his daughter and they both laughed. Hinata and Boruto walked in to the living area just in time to see the thumbs up. Boruto raised his eyebrows and smiled in shock that his dad was awake on his feet. Hinata looked at Himawari and then Naruto.

"Wow! You woke him up!" Boruto grinned at Himawari.

"Without a Gentle Fist." Hinata added with a giggle.

"There was nothing gentle about it." Naruto rubbed his ribcage. All four of them laughed. Hinata and Boruto told Naruto and Himawari goodbye. Himawari was really looking forward to this. Boruto liked going out with his mom. He liked listening to his mom talk about his dad. She could do with out the cheesy love stuff, but hearing about him fighting during the ninja war. Hearing about his constant training to be a better ninja. Hearing all about the things his dad had to do to bring Uncle Sasuke back. He also liked seeing his mom smile. He felt like she worked too hard to take care of the family and the home, and keep up appearances as the Hokage's wife. Nope, Boruto was determined to help her out even if it was dinner on him through his mission earnings. Hinata insisted at first that Boruto save all his earnings. Boruto refused. He explained to his mom that just because the Hokage was too busy for his family did not mean that the other man of the house couldn't so something nice for the girls. He enjoyed seeing Himawari smile too. So once a week he and His sister and mom would go out to eat somewhere. This would be a normal night for them to eat out, but with Naruto home from work... Boruto told Himawari to go with Pa, since she really, really misses him when he is not home.

Naruto and Himawari entered Ichiraku's to the sound of greetings of "lord hokage"," Lord Seventh" and "Hokage."

Himawari was perched up on her dad's shoulders smiling widely at all the greetings to her dad. She pressed her palms against his cheeks forcing him to make a fishy face. Naruto shook his head playfully. Inside the ramen house Naruto spotted many familiar faces, and some faces that were flashes of his shadow clone jutsu release. He could only imagine at one time or another his shadow clones must have helped them. Naruto was still amazed over how much his village had grown. He heard that the reason the village grew was because of him. As a kid all he wanted was acknowledgement from those in the village. He never would believe he would be famous.

Himawari crossed her forearms over her dad's blond hair and rest her chin on her arms as she waited on him to pick a spot to sit. She knew her dad all too well. He may be the Hokage, and be busy in life, but she knew when he was lost in thought. Himawari liked to watch her dad. She could watch him work, sleep, eat, or anything really. She just loved having him around. He made her feel happy and safe. She especially loved listening to stories about him, and stories he would tell. Her favorites were the stories her mom told about him.

"Hokage." A voice said behind Naruto, and Naruto snapped out of his thought and he turned. The Kazekage and his Nephew stood looking for a spot to sit. Himawari looked at Gaara and Shikadai. Himawari blushed, and lifted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto grinned seeing his childhood friend. Gaara let a small friendly smile escape him. Shikadai put his hands in his pockets and kept up the same cool collected, and relaxed look of his dad.

"Shikadai." Gaara looked at his Nephew. "It seems that I am not as _cool_ as my brother."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Heh. Well we can all sit together if you want?" Naruto pointed to a table close by. Himawari put his hands on her dad's cheeks to stay balanced. Her cheeks still pink, and her eyes moving between Shikadai, and Gaara.

"What do you say?" Gaara spoke to Shikadai.

"Whatever." Shikadai waved his hand at Gaara.

"Then let's eat. I am so hungry." Naruto walked to the table and lifted Himwari from his shoulders and they sat together on one side of the table and Gaara and Shikadai on the other side. Himawari across from Gaara and Naruto across from Shikadai.

"Pa." Himawari looked up at her dad and smiled. Naruto smiled back at her. "The usual?"

"The usual?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Your usual." Himawari giggled.

"How do you?" Naruto started to say, but Himawari interrupted.

"I think everyone knows it, _Hokage._ "

"Oh. Right!" He grinned and held his fist out to Himawari, and she met his knuckles with his.

The four of them ordered their ramen, and Himawari made it a point that she wanted the same thing as her dad's just in a smaller bowl. She watched Gaara order his ramen, and giggled at him. Gaara looked at her and smiled. Himawari blushed. Shikadai took out his video game and played it until the food was out on the table. Naruto made note of the video games and imagined what it must be like for Hinata to get Boruto to put his game down some times. Although Hinata always made it a point of telling Naruto how good their son is to the family. He is always willing to help Hinata when he can. Still, Naruto had a feeling Boruto got lost in his game the same way that Shikadai had appeared to.

"Do they ever put those things down?" Naruto said after wiping ramen juice off his chin.

"Brother does." Himawari smiled up at her dad. "Only for mom though." She looked at Shikadai.

"You and Lady Hinata have a good son." Gaara said. Himawari nodded.

"Boruto is the best." Himawari giggled.

They continued to eat and talk about things going on in the sand and hidden leaf. Gaara and Naruto did most of the talking. When Shikadai was spoken to his responses were as expected; short. Himawari continued blushing at the Handsome Kazekage throughout the meal. As the meal wrapped up Naruto offered to pay for Gaara's and Shikadai's meals. Himawari admired her dad more hearing him be so kind to Gaara. She hugged her dad's arm, and yawned. As they were leaving Ichiraku's Gaara crouched down to Himawari's level and held out his open palm in front of her.

"Himawari." The Kazekage 's hand started attracting sand to it. Himawari smiled excitedly. "Thank you for eating with us." The sand formed a stem and leaves. Himawari smiled wider as the sand bloomed into a flower. Naruto saw how happy that made his daughter and he grinned.

"Good night Himawari, and make sure your dad had a good week off of work." Gaara patted her shoulder. Himawari blushed even darker now, and she giggled.

"Have a good night, and take that thing from him." Naruto pointed to Shikadai's video game.

Both Naruto and Himawari started walking home. Naruto lifted his daughter up on his shoulders again. Himawari turned her head to watch Gaara walk away. She turned her head back, and placed her hands on her dad's neck. Naruto sighed happily.

"So, Himawari was that good?"

"Pa. I love doing things with you."

"Really?" Naruto chuckled. "I thought you liked mom more?"

"Pa!" She laughed. "I love you the same, but I love being with you. I miss you so much!" She looked up at the stars.

"Well then I am glad I went for Ramen with you." He pulled her off his shoulders and hugged. Himawari laid her head on his shoulder, and let her arms hang over his. "I am sorry I work so much, but it's important."

"I know" Himawari yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is just going to be pure HinaNaru morning smut...**

* * *

The Hokage's Vacation  
Chapter 5:  
Tuesday: While the kids are away part 1

* * *

Naruto had planned for Tuesday and Wednesday to be the perfect two days for Hinata and him to have time to themselves. He had spoke to Hinata's sister, last week, about taking the kids for the two days, and explained to her that Hinata deserved a break from the kids. Hanabi made a comment about Hinata probably needing a break from Naruto too, Naruto puffed his cheeks at her. They both agreed on the kids being under her care for Tuesday and Wednesday. Naruto had waited till the morning of Tuesday to tell the kids. He snuck out of bed before Hinata had woken up. He got the kids fed and Boruto helped him get all their things ready. Himawari was more excited about this than Boruto was, but Boruto complied. Naruto walked the kids to his Father-in-laws, and respectfully visited with the Hyuga family for a little bit. His father-in-law was always so happy to see the kids. He asked were Hinata was, and Naruto politely replied with; _She deserved a morning to sleep in for a change._ This was not a lie of course. Naruto knew how hard Hinata worked to take care of the home, the kids, and even Naruto. The whole truth being that Hinata was too exhausted to get up because Naruto had done his very best to wear her out the night before. He wanted her to sleep in in order for his plan to work. Naruto recalled the night with a smirk. He looked away from Hiashi because he could feel his cheeks getting warm recalling Hinata's pants of breath, and saying Naruto's name in pure pleasure. Naruto managed to pull himself back to reality and say his goodbyes to his kids.

"You two behave, okay?" Naruto patted Himawari on the head and gave Boruto a thumb up. Both kids agreed to behave.

On Naruto's walk home stopped at Ino's flower shop. He bought some flowers for Hinata and Himawari's patio vase. He added them to the ones Himawari was playing with the day before. He walked into his home and his fox like smirk crept across his face finding that his beautiful wife was still asleep. Naruto stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with her. He pulled the covers over himself, and scooted close to his wife. Her back was to him, which made this situation even more perfect for Naruto. Hinata had on one of his orange day shirts, and a pair of black panties. He could not help but check her out under the covers. Seeing her butt in those panties made him crazy. He placed a hand on her hip and crept his fingers up the fabric of the shirt. His fingers grazed along her soft skin until they were in contact with her Breast. He pressed his hips to her butt and his fingers explored her breast looking for the nipple. Naruto pressed his chest to her back and breathed heavily on her neck.

"Hinata…" He groaned against her neck. His arousal growing more and more with every action of his skin against hers.

"Mmm…" Hinata pushed her backside up against Naruto's hips. Naruto's fingers found her nipple and started rubbing and lightly pinching. Naruto's teeth grazed her skin as he moaned her name pleasurably. Hinata started waking up to realize what was going on. She gasped in pleasure as her body was woken by Naruto's touch. She could feel he was rather aroused against her backside, and pushed her hips against him again. She bit her lip.

"Had to wake you," Naruto's fingers left her nipple and back down her torso. His finger tips tucked into the front of her panties, and he thrusted his hips against her backside again. His whole body wanting more. Hinata's hand found his paused at her panties, and she slowly pushed his hand into her panties and thrusted against her Husband's hips.

"Had to?" Hinata whispered lustfully.

"Hina…" Naruto felt electricity surge through him at Hinata's hand gesture. His fingers followed her lead. He found the warmth between her legs and already he could tell her thoughts were in line with his. His middle finger made its way to the center of her pleasure.

" _Hokage.._ " She moaned as his finger pressed firmly against the pleasure between her legs.

" _Fuck_ Hinata…" Naruto bit her neck. "Calling me that again.." he made way for two fingers now and he thrusted his arousal against her backside. Hinata lifted her leg enough to give Naruto more room to please her. Hinata's cheeks were bright pink hearing so much pleasure in his voice as he said her name. Naruto removed his fingers from her body and sat up. He was so aroused now that he had to get his boxers off. He sat up with his back against the headboard, and pillows supporting his back for comfort. He pushed his boxers down off his legs and pulled his wife in between his legs. She took the hint and knelt in front of him, sitting on her feet. Her legs spread slightly so Naruto had a clear view of her black panties.

"Naruto… The kids?" Hinata glanced at the bedroom door and to her horror it was wide open. She looked at Naruto wide eyed.

"Don't worry… "Naruto pulled Hinata's hand to his chest, and with his free hand moved to his own arousal and slowly stroked his hand over himself. " _Fuck_ …" He moaned looking into Hinata's eyes.

"But…" Hinata looked down to see him pleasing himself. She almost moaned seeing that. She looked back into his eyes. Her cheeks burning. "the kids…" She managed to say again.

"not here…." Naruto gasped as his hand started to work faster. "Now… _fuck me, Hina_." Naruto wasn't sure how he even managed to say that many words. He pressed her hand harder against his chest, and he threw his head back in pleasure.

Hinata wanted to ask about the kids, but in the state Naruto was in, there was no way she was going to get answers. She placed her free hand on his thigh. And she bit her lip looking down again. _Why was this of all things so hot. Naruto pleasing himself._

"Oh Hina… _Fuck_ …" His eyes closed as he tried not to cum, but at the same time he was so far into pleasure that he couldn't stop his hand's pace. He told himself if he looked at her watching him he would probably cum everywhere. He decided to keep his eyes closed. Hinata's fingernails against his chest, dug in. Naruto made a pleasurable grunt at the pain and the pleasure mixing together. Hinata relished in this moment seeing Naruto helplessly pleasing himself, and still begging for her to _fuck_ him. She felt her lower body getting impatient looking over her husband like this. She got an idea, and a naughty one at that. She rose to her knees and leaned over him. Her hands cupped his neck. She could smell the sweat on his skin, and feel the warmth of his body heat.

"I am not going to." She said defiantly. Naruto lifted his head and looked into her eyes,

"Whah?" Naruto groaned. "Please."

"No." She kissed his lips. She Grabbed her pillow and placed it behind her. She sat back down. As she sat she placed her legs over his so her legs were spread open giving Naruto a visual as he felt sexually frustrated by his wife. She leaned into the pillow behind her. She placed her fingers on her inner thigh. Naruto watched her fingers lustfully.

"No. Please." Naruto could tell where this was going. "Just." Naruto groaned watching Hinata's fingers push her panties aside and the erotic sight of her pleasing herself. Hearing Naruto beg for sex was so hot to Hinata. If he wanted to tease her by touching himself, she would do it back.

"Keep going…" Hinata breathed lustfully and dug nails into his leg. " _Naruto."_

"Hina.. No I.. Fuck…" kept looking down at her fingers working her core. He picked up the pace on himself, and slammed his hand forcefully on Hinata's leg. "I'm already so close."

"You want to tease me Naruto Uzumaki…" her voice dripping with lust and pleasure. "I will tease you back." She laid her body back and moaned his name quite loudly this time. Naruto couldn't take much more of his. He leaned forward and pushed his hands under her butt, and got a good grip on her hips and he pulled himself forward. One hand pulled Hinata's fingers from pleasing herself, while the other pulled her panties down from her legs. He was getting frustrated by how horny he was, and how incredibly hot Hinata was. He pushed her legs up slowly and he knelt over her. He lowered his face between her legs and his tongue licked slowly letting his teeth lightly graze her clit. Hinata squirmed. She could tell he was getting to the point where he was done letting Hinata have control of the situation. Normally Hinata would be in charge in the bedroom. It was mostly because Naruto was so turned on by her being the one in control. He loved watching her please his body. He loved that he was the only one that ever saw this side of her… Aggressive and in control. There are times though when Naruto just can't handle the teasing, and then Hinata loses the control, and Naruto dominates her. He didn't do it often, but when he did it was usually because he was so sexually frustrated.

"I guess I will be doing the _fucking_ this morning…" Naruto moaned looking up at his wife, Hinata lifted her head to see her husband's face in between her legs and she threw he head back and moaned his name. Naruto lowered his tongue back to pleasing her. He used his tongue to rub her clit, and he could feel her muscles tighten.

"More Naruto." Hinata begged.

Naruto couldn't bear it anymore. The more she said his name the more he was losing his mind with pleasure. He pushed her hips down and forcefully lined his arousal with her entrance, and grunted.

"I'm so hard…" He growled and pushed _himself_ in. He shuddered in pleasure. Hinata pushed her hips up against him forcing his entire cock in. He lost his breath for a moment as he was not expecting that.

" _Hokage…_ " She thrusted up against him. "Stop talking and _fuck_ me…" Hinata looked into his eyes and her hands grabbed the sheets on the bed beside her. Naruto clenched his jaw and he thrusted to match hers. They both panted, and moaned in pleasure. That was it for Naruto. Hearing Hinata tell him to _fuck_ her pushed him over the edge. He moaned that he was going to cum. Hinata groaned for him to give it to her harder. He wasn't going to last much longer. He grabbed her breast and pinched her nipples and his hips worked forcefully. He could feel all her inner muscles tensing.

"Ohh… Yess…" Hinata hissed in pleasure as both of them hit orgasm together.

Naruto panted hard against her shoulder, as he collapsed over her. His body sweating, and his muscles twitching in the aftermath of the moment. Hinata gulped down her moan as she continued to feel pleasure between her leg. She put her hands on Naruto's back and she pushed her hips up against him as she rode out the pleasure.

Naruto turned his face to hers and smiled. Hinata's eyes were closed, lips parted, and the flushed look on her face. Naruto kissed her jawline and slowly lifted his body off her. He smiled as she curled herself up into a ball.

"I love you, Naruto…" She mumbled and smiled sweetly.

"I love you so much Hinata." Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will never get tired of hearing my name on your lips. Never." He smiled.

Naruto got up off the bed, and bit his lip looking at his wife.

"Hinata I made lunch reservations… I should have told you that sooner." He watched her get comfy, and he smiled.

"It's already lunch time?" Hinata looked up at him. Naruto nodded and winked at her.

"Where are the kids?" Hinata sat up looking out the window at the presence of the sun. She had not realized she stayed in bed so late today.

"Hanabi has them till tomorrow night." Naruto took his wife's hands and pulled her to her feet. Hinata felt the blood rush to her head, and she braced herself grabbing his biceps.

"Did you plan that?" Hinata smiled at how clever Naruto was being.

"You bet I did!" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Let's shower. We should make it in time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just another chapter filled with Hinata and Naruto ...**

* * *

 **The Hokage's Vacation**  
 **Chapter: 6**  
 **Tuesday: While the kids are away part 2**

* * *

Under normal circumstances Naruto was pretty good about behaving himself in public when it came to public display of affection. Hinata insisted it, and he is Hokage after all. Today was different all together. As the two of them sat waiting for their lunch Naruto's hand wandered over her lap under the table, and he winked at her sexily. Hinata's cheeks turned red.

"Stop Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"I can't help it." Naruto bit on his lip and let his upper teeth slowly release his lip. He leaned in and whispered into her ear "I can't stop thinking about you calling me _Hokage."_

Hinata gulped down the urge to groan hearing him speak like that. She exhaled sharply. Hinata turned her face to him and bit her lip this time. She knew what he was doing. She knew he was trying to arouse her and tease her for what she did this morning. Hinata's hands started to sweat and she clenched them into fists in her lap. It was working. Naruto's hand slowly moved to her inner thigh. Hinata looked down at the table quickly. I _t was the middle of the day and people were bound to see._ Hinata thought quickly of how to get out of this situation. She looked back at her husband and kissed his whiskered cheek, she brought her lips to his ear this time.

" _Hokage…"_ she moaned, but so softly against his earlobe, that only he could hear.

"Hina.." Naruto spoke quietly. "yes… I can't stop thinking about it Hinata Uzumaki."

Naruto's fingers moved slowly to the fabric between her legs and pressed the knuckle of his thumb up against her _pleasure_. Just then the server came with their food, and Hinata tried to look normal as possible for some one who was being pleasured beneath the table. Her cheeks remained pink. Naruto on the other hand played it cool. He leaned over Hinata's lap pretending to reach for something across the table, which also gave him a perfect opportunity to rub his knuckle teasingly against the warmth between her legs. Naruto was thankful for the thin fabric she decided on wearing, because he could tell she was feeling every little touch.

The server asked if the Hokage or Lady Hinata needed anything else. Naruto politely said "No thank you." The server walked away. Naruto looked at his wife in the eyes and applied more pressure to her. Her cheek intensely hot. He gave his wife a foxy smirk and slowly removed his hand.

" _We better eat_." His voice quiet, and sexy.

* * *

By the time they got home Naruto had teased Hinata to the point where she could not take it anymore. He dragged their time outside the house by stopping in small shops and copping a feel whenever he was sure no one would see. He slipped his fingers under her shirt or in between her legs whenever they had moments alone. He had gotten her so hot and bothered that Naruto almost got her to moan his name once or twice. Hinata felt like this was the part of Naruto that was so sexually frustrated all the time. He always seemed to be too busy for anything, and too tired for intimacy. Sure even when he was tired he still managed to have sex with her, but it was always quick paced and over before either of them could really _really_ take their time to _enjoy_ it. For Naruto he admitted to himself all the pleasure was in Hinata making him helplessly beg for more. He felt entirely hers. He loved knowing that the Hinata everyone else saw in the village had so much more to her than shy smiles, and respectful tone when talking. He loved knowing he was the only one that could hear her give orders, and be aggressive. I mean sure on missions and for protecting peoples lives she had her Ninjutsu, but would anyone expect Hinata to be a dominating wife that puts Naruto in such a fit of begging.

As soon as they got in the house Hinata grabbed Naruto by the hand and pushed him down on the couch. She straddled his lap and thrusted her hips against his. Naruto's arousal obvious to her as they both felt the pleasure of them thrusting.

" _Hokage._ " She moaned against his ear. She leaned back and her hands slowly removed her top making sure that Naruto was watching her. Naruto's hands moved up her torso, and he leaned forward kissing the soft skin of her breasts that did not fit in her black bra. He let his teeth graze her skin, and his hands pulled her hips against his.

"You've had your fun…" Hinata smiled at him. She grabbed his hands and removed them from her body. She climbed off his lap and stood at his feet with a smirk.

Naruto was overwhelmed by her taking control of the situation. He licked his bottom lip. He loved this side of her so much. He let out a groan of pleasure. He leaned back on the couch and gave his wife a sexy smirk. Hinata started to undo her shorts. She slowly pulled the down and wiggled her hips out of them as she stepped out of the material. She tucked her thumbs into the fabric of her teal thong and playfully pretended to tug them down. Naruto looked over her body lustfully. His hands moved to remove his own shirt. Hinata smirked at his impatience.

"Naruto…" She moved between his legs and tugged on the belt line of his pants. Naruto assisted her and he watching her kneel in front of him. She kissed his stomach as he lifted his hips and she pulled the fabric down his legs. Off went the pants, and then the boxers. She leaned her chest on to his hips and pushed teasingly against his arousal.

"Hina…" Naruto looked down at her. "teasing…"

"You are one to talk, _Hokage."_ Hinata lowered her chest and moved her lips to his inner thigh. She licked and kissed the sensitive skin. One hand she placed on his hip to hold his firmly down, and the other met his hand and she pushed that hand down. Naruto took these movements as; _don't move._

Naruto stared down at Hinata as her lips made contact with his arousal. She lightly licked from the base all the way to the tip, and parted her lips to take _him_ into her mouth. Naruto took in a breath as the warmth of her mouth covered _him_ completely. He threw his head back and groaned. It had been so long since she did this. He had almost forgot how much warmth and pleasure came from seeing her like this, and feeling her surround his pleasure. He tried his best to keep his hands off her, and his hips still. Hinata started sucking his arousal and bobbing her head making up a rhythm that worked for the pace she wanted. She continued to hold him breathed heavily letting out noises from his throat that sounded like Hinata's name and a couple choice curse words. All his words in a sexy raspy voice that made Hinata's tummy burn with pleasure and between her legs she could feel the dampness increase. She knew every filthy thing he was saying. She had pleased him enough times to know ' _fuck yes hina;_ even if he could quite make the words come together. As she worked him close to climax she relished in the things coming from his lips. The closer he got to climax the more frustrated and harder it was to fight his body to stay put.

" _Fuck hinata…"_

" _That feels soo good"_

" _Fuck fuck fuck… yeahhhinata….."_

Hinata felt Naruto's stomach muscles twitching under her touch, and she could taste the sweetness of his precum coming from his arousal. She slowed her rhythm on _him._ She slowly pulled her mouth off his arousal and smile dup at him. She watched as Naruto's body fought the urge to grab Hinata and force her to finish what she started, Naruto moaned in protest.

" _Don't fucking stop now…."_ He was demanding but there was an undertone of whining/begging. Hinata's cheeks turned red and she gulped down the taste in her mouth.

"You teased me outside our home." She said coolly. Her lavender eyes fixed on Naruto. He had sweat forming on his brow, an his face was already flush.

"Hina…" He groaned begging for her to keep pleasing him.

"You know better." She grabbed his hands and placed them behind his head as she lowered her body over him again. Her knees rest on the couch, and her hips were so teasingly close to making contact with his, but she made sure to leave space between their bodies.

"Oh my…. uuhh… " Naruto moaned as Hinata lowered her chest down, and she started licking his earlobe.

"You're _my hokage…_ " she moaned in his ear. Her hands pushed his biceps down on the back of the couch. Naruto's fingers gripped at his own hair and his hands were forced to stay put behind his head.

" _please_ … okay… _fuck_ … no more _teasing_ you like that.." he pleaded feeling pleasure on his ear, and chest, but not where he really _needed_ it. Naruto wiggled his hips defiantly trying to feel her warmth against him. Hinata groaned against his ear feeling his fight to touch her body made her even more aroused. She bit his ear and moaned _Hokage_ lustfully in his ear. Hinata moved a hand down to her thigh, and she pushed her thong aside and lined up Naruto's arousal. She slowly lowered her body unto his and both of them mumbled _fuck_ at the same time. Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata's face as she took _him_ into her body. He practically had an orgasm seeing that look on her face. He pushed his hips up grunting against her face. Hinata's hand returned to his biceps pushed forcefully down as she rode her husband. Each of their thrusts driving each other closer and closer. They became lost in their moans. Hinata looked down at her husband as she thrusted her body against him. Naruto looked up at her body, her hair swooshing around her figure, breast bouncing in rhythm with her hips. He looked down her body and his stomach muscles tensed up watching his arousal being pushed deep into his wife.

" _Shit… Hina… okay… fuck… I am not goingggggguhhhh"_ He closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back as the pleasure caught him off guard. " _Last much looonggger…"_ He grunted _._

Hinata did not slow her pace. She watched her husband submit to her pleasure as she bore down on him over and over again. Seeing him like this made her tummy burn deep down within. She panted intot eh air and slowly moved her hands up his arms. And she pushed her body up more as she thrusted to provide a new angel.

" _fuuuuck Hinaaata…"_

" _Naruto… so… close….uhhhgfuck…"_ She closed her eyes and felt her whole-body shiver and muscles tense up.

The both of them only needed a couple more thrusts before Naruto declared he was cumming, and Hinata climaxed right after the words left his lips. Both of them rode out each other's orgasms. Hinata moaned pushing her hands off his arms, and grabbed the back of the couch. Naruto's hands tingled as blood flow was returning to them. He brought his hands down to her butt, and grabbed her body pushing her forcefully down on his arousal that was still momentarily hard. He groaned in pleasure. Hinata's body shivered and she was overcome by a second orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

SO sorry for the long wait… life can be a drag… I have had a number of personal things arise… but hopefully I am back on track to finish this story up! 😊😊

The Hokage's Vacation  
Chapter 7:  
Wednesday: You're a Good Man

Naruto could not resist the smile that crossed his face as he leaned in the doorway of the academy's principle's office. He listened in on the Principle as he scolded a child. Well it wasn't really scolding, for the principle always had such a big heart for the children of the Hidden Leaf. To Naruto it was almost like he was back at school, hearing that voice reminding him, of that very person getting after him. The principle had his back to the door where Naruto stood, and the child was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk with his hands in his lap sighing over the words being spoken firmly to him. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he entered the office. The little boy noticed the Hokage standing in the office. Naruto brought his finger to his lips and mouthed for the boy to "shhh". Naruto smirked and jerked his head toward the door. The little kid did not need to be told twice to ditch the principle's office… Especially if that was an order from the Hokage. Nothing is higher than the Hokage.

Naruto sat himself down and leaned back hands behind his head and relaxed with a grin on his face.

"… And it doesn't matter what your friends are doing either. You have to choose what is best for you." The principle continued, not noticing the person swap. "You're a really smart kid, and I believe that you can do anything you put your mind to."

The room fell silent for a moment, and the principle tapped his fingers together waiting for the child to defend themselves, but the child did not.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself-" He turned to speak to the child.

"Iruka, Sensei?" Naruto looked bright eyed and grinning

"Hokage!" Iruka stared at Naruto. "Where is that little—"

"Hey now… what did he do? Chalkboard eraser in the doorway?" Naruto chuckled. "Painted a mustache on your picture in the hallway?" Naruto let out a _tehh_ "or a food fight in the courtyard?"

Iruka groaned and sat himself down at his desk and shook his head.

"Those video games, Hokage. I don't know how these kids will learn anything if all they are doing is playing those things." Iruka looked at Naruto and he found himself thinking about the spiky yellow haired scrawny little boy Naruto that saw on the swing outside the academy wiping the tears from his big blue eyes. Iruka looked out the window now.

"Those are an annoyance, yeah… I had Ramen when Shikadai the other night… He wouldn't take his eyes off the video game." Naruto slowly sat up, and placed his hands in his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be spending the week at home?" Iruka changed the subject.

"This isn't an official business kind of drop in." Naruto used his hand to make a shooing motion. "I came to see you Iruka, Sensei."

"Me?" Iruka looked surprised.

"Yeah," Naruto looked out into the hallway. He saw students quickly walking through the hall. Some of the kids noticed him, and others were in too much of a rush. Some of the older girls smiled dreamily at Naruto, and Naruto just grinned innocently. Some of the boys pointed and Naruto could read their lips as they expressed excitement to see Naruto in the office. Naruto chuckled and turned to Iruka.

"It is your lunch time soon, isn't it?" Naruto smirked. Iruka smiled fondly at Naruto and nodded. "Come eat with me at Ichiraku's, Sensei."

Naruto and Iruka had lunch together in which the meal was filled with laughter and even some moments in which Iruka felt emotional talking about how proud he is of Naruto. Both of them showed admiration for one another as they talked about all the things that had changed in the Hidden Leaf. Iruka cursed the technology and shook his head frustrated that all the video game and computer technology even became a part of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto listened to Iruka talk about his job, and how kids now had no idea how life was when Naruto was younger, or even when Iruka himself was younger. Naruto nodded listening. Naruto smiled watching Iruka relax more and more as he vented over life.

"Well…" Iruka sighed. "Enough about me Lord Seventh." Iruka smirked. "What makes you want to come see me over spending time with your family.?"

"I just feel like I owe you some of my time, Y'know?" Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave Iruka a thumb up and a grin.

"I am a no body. You have your wife, and your kids… All I do is watch over the academy." Iruka raised his hand to shoo Naruto's attempt to act like his younger self.

"Nah.. Sensei. I wouldn't be the me I am today if it wasn't for you." Naruto grinned still.

"Oh, Naruto. Sometimes I look at you and think that you haven't even changed a bit." Iruka chuckled.

"Y'know…" Naruto's grin faded into a thought filled expression. "I really have you to thank for everything Iruka. You might not see it like that, but it is true. I would be a damn fool to just blow you off, when I have all this time on my hands."

Iruka's eyes lowered to the empty bowl in front of him. He listened to Naruto's words sinking in. Iruka reflected on his first impressions of the troubled orphan, Naruto. He thought about how hard it was to even see into Naruto, knowing the tailed beast was within this little kid. He found himself lost in thought thinking about how everything has changed. Iruka thought the world of Naruto now, and that Nine tailed beast used to be quite the beast, but even now it is a hero just like Naruto.

"Iruka, Sensei?" Naruto's voice cheerful again.

"Naruto… You're a good man. You have always had a passion and determination. I am glad I was able to put everything aside in my own heart to help you… to mentor you… to help you grow into the man you are now. Thank you for being my student. I have learned probably more from you than you ever learned from me.."

Naruto stared at Iruka as they both made eye contact. Naruto knew that Iruka was the kind of guy that would let his emotions bring him to tears if he lingered in the moment for too long. Narut threw him another immature thumb up and grin.

"I learned from the best!" Naruto's voice sounding very much like the younger Naruto.


End file.
